


But you've already been on Earth by now, haven't you?

by SymphonySoldierXIII



Category: Plane of the Ecliptic
Genre: FIRST FIC!!!!, M/M, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, like it's my own book but still. first fic, the whole squad is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonySoldierXIII/pseuds/SymphonySoldierXIII
Summary: one night in the astronomy tower, the space squad gets just a little bit drunk and decides to play truth or dare, consequently exposing Bailey's pining ass





	But you've already been on Earth by now, haven't you?

**Author's Note:**

> what's up I bet you just read plane of the ecliptic and are Dying for some fic!! even if you didn't, it's probably because I haven't published it yet. Either way, enjoy this shit I wrote (ps it's 100% canon)

“Myyy tuurnnn!” Yara sang loudly from her seat on the couch. She tipped the bottle back one last time, draining it of its contents before continuing with the game. “Yo, Bailey,” she spoke, words slurring together so much that it was a miracle anyone could understand her. “Truth or-”(hiccup)“-dare?”

  
“Uh, truth?” Bailey, likely the most sober of the group, spoke with relative ease.

  
A giggle bubbled up from Yara's throat, taking over before she could begin her sentence. “Do you liiiiiiiike someone?” She asked, teasing tone resembling that of a third grader as Riley grinned beside her, trying not to laugh as well.

  
Bailey's gaze shifted unintentionally to the blonde seated across from him. He quickly looked down, a blush spreading across his cheeks. “Uh, can I pick dare instead?” He asked, unwilling to admit anything, especially with his roommate present.

  
The very drunk Yara laughed again as she spoke, “I dare you to answer that question!”

  
“Noooo!” Lia interjected, slinging one of her arms across Yara's shoulders. “Dare him to say who he likes!” She attempted (and definitely failed) to whisper.

  
Yara's eyes widened as she stifled a laugh. “I dare you to say who you liiiike!”

  
“Someone.”

  
“Awww, be more specific!”

  
“Someone in this room.”

  
Yara and Lia exchanged glances as if assessing this answer. They nodded in unison, and Lia spoke. “We accept that answer.”

Bailey grinned, satisfied with his mild success, and the game continued. Occasionally he stole quick glances at Kai when he thought no one was looking.  
But, despite how drunk everyone in the room was, nearly all of them noticed, except, somehow, Bailey.

  
“Bailey! Truth or dare!” Korinne shouted, despite being seated just a few spots away from him.

  
“Dare!”

  
“I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with Kai, who, by the way, has been staring at you, like, this entire night.”

  
[cue kill bill alarms] Bailey was screaming very loudly inside his head. He continued screaming inside his head as he twisted around slightly to retrieve a half-empty but long deserted bottle of beer and practically dumped it down his throat. He shook his head a few times as he set the bottle down. That definitely was not enough, but he didn’t have a choice as a certain blonde was already standing beside him, hand reached out.

  
“Well? Let’s get on it - or each other - before the time runs out,” Kai winked, making Bailey's face turn the color of the red autocorrect line as he grasped the blonde’s hand.

  
The two made their way to the storage closet hand in hand, only stumbling slightly.

  
The door closed behind them, left slightly ajar, and Kai immediately leaned up against the wall, finding comfort in knowing what was behind him, especially since he couldn’t see shit in front of him.  
Suddenly he felt a warm presence in front of him. Through the sliver of light allowed in by the cracked door, Bailey could see Kai standing what he would usually classify as uncomfortably close, but in this situation with this specific person, he was cool with this distance.

  
“So, my roommate has a crush on me, am I getting this right?” The blonde murmured, taking a step even closer.

Bailey bit down on his lower lip to keep from making any number of embarrassing noises of excitement. He simply nodded, still blushing madly.

  
“Well, congratulations, you no longer have to sleep on the couch,” Kai smirked, green eyes focused on Bailey's lips and nothing else.

  
Bailey's heart continued to pound in his chest, not truly believing this could happen. There was absolutely no way—  
His thoughts were interrupted when Kai grasped the front of his shirt and tugged him down slightly, fixing the small height difference and closing the distance between them. Bailey froze. This couldn’t possibly be happening, but somehow it was.

  
Bailey pulled back slightly, ending the kiss after just seconds. “I’m sorry. Uh, are you sure you want to-”

  
Kai responded immediately by closing the distance once more, their lips pressed together again. This time he could feel Bailey respond, as this kiss was almost broken by his smile. He slowly moved his arms to slide both hands into Kai's light blonde hair, smiling still as he took the shorter male’s bottom lip between his lips and gently sucked on it before biting it lightly. Kai took the hint immediately, a smile spreading across his face as well as their mouths moved together, separating only for air.

  
Kai released his grip on Bailey's shirt and instead began unbuttoning it. Bailey broke the kiss, eyes still closed as the two leaned their foreheads together. He put his hands over Kai's shaking ones and helped him to get the shirt off before breaking their touch completely to cast it to the ground.

  
Kai immediately ran his gaze and hands across Bailey's chest, over his binder as if it weren't even there. Then he backed up, peeling off his own shirt with ease before forcing Bailey up against the wall once more. His lips found their way to Bailey's neck, and in each spot he could find he sucked lightly until he reached one place that caused Bailey to moan loudly. “You like that, do you?” The blonde smirked, focusing on that one spot, along with a few others. After he was sure he’d left at least two visible bruises, he returned his lips to Bailey's, and immediately was met with a hot, passionate kiss that almost made him gasp in surprise. But within seconds he fell into the rhythm of the feverish kiss, their bodies flush against each other again.

  
This time it was Bailey who broke off the kiss, lips trailing down Kai's neck and onto his chest, stopping only to ensure he’d have bruises all across his collarbones the next day. Once he was satisfied with his work, the two made eye contact, pupils dilated so much they bled into the irises. Kai practically slammed his body against Bailey's, pressing him directly up against the wall as they kissed once more. The blonde, now grinding his hips against Bailey's, heard the taller of the two curse loudly, and he smirked in response, reaching down to unbutton and then strip off Bailey's jeans, an action he quickly followed up by removing his own pants and continuing to move his body against Bailey's.

  
Suddenly, the door was flung open by a grinning Cameron.

  
“I can’t believe this,” he stated, in shock. “I’m fucking rich.” He stepped away from the closet, yelling to the group, “Pay up, assholes, I told you all they’d have their pants off by now!” He leaned back over, glancing quickly at the two. “I’ll give you a minute to get sorted out before rejoining the rest of us here on planet Earth - wait, Kai, you’ve already been on Earth by now, haven’t you?”  
Cam laughed at his own joke as he closed the door, once again leaving the two in darkness.

  
“They were betting on us,” Kai frowned slightly, locating his clothes on the ground.

  
“Does that really matter?” Bailey's bright smile had returned, and as he fastened the button on his jeans, he took hold of Kai's hand and kissed his cheek softly.

  
“Wow, Bailey, I didn’t know you could kiss that gently,” he laughed, referring to the bruises already forming along his collarbones.

  
“Fuck off, you’re not the one who’s gonna have to wear a scarf for a week!”

  
Kai pulled his shirt over his head, then reached out and brushed his thumb over the bruises. “But this way, everyone knows you’re mine.”

  
As the two returned to the circle (which was more of a shitty oval, no thanks to how much they'd all had to drink) they sat beside one another, holding hands and constantly stealing kisses from each other.

  
And every single person in the school would know just from seeing them that, from now on, that these two belonged to each other.


End file.
